Timeline of Eä’wre
This timeline attempts to layout the history of the world of Eä’wre through the ages. Prehistory ;Creation of the World The universe and reality are brought into existence by the Architect of Creation; a benevolent force of great power, capable of rending the earth, pouring water into seas, carving mountains, and shaping the land to suit its inhabitants. Seeing this new existence as a way to corrupt the land, the Lord of Crows is born, and his taint begins to germinate in the far north of the world. The Age of Dawn With the light and the guidance of the Architect of Creation, the race of mankind begins to flourish and advance, with the beginning of a great power in the north, growing from humble beginnings the Sun Kingdom of Almyr becomes a powerful and benevolent force on the earth, and the Lord of Crows sees this obstacle as one that can be corrupted, or crushed, in his path to covering the world in darkness. ; c.100 years after the Beginning of the Age A group of people begin to emerge across from the Valen Cruach, or Vale of Crows, with the guidance of the Architect of Creation, and humanity is brought into full existence. While the Almyra flourish, a cosmic war is waged between the Architect and the Lord of Crows over the earth, and the Lord of Crows wounds the Architect, spilling the Architect's golden blood unto the earth, and unwittingly creating wealth for the Almyra, and allowing them to flourish. ; c. 250 years after the Beginning of the Age Almyra grows to become a powerful Sun Kingdom, ruled over by kings of immense wealth and command, but they continue to follow the path of the Architect of Creation, despite the growing darkness in the north. The Lord of Crows wages a war against Almyr, and Aveth Nair is besieged in a siege that lasts for 145 years, with an army of black dragons and other creatures of darkness. ;c. 395 years after the Beginning of the Age The siege of Aveth Nair, the jewel of Almyr, ends, the city is destroyed, the great lord of the black dragons Bälgrommon is slain by the forces of Almyr, and the Sun Kingdom is plunged into chaos. The Almyrans flee further south, over the Valen Cruach, and their former territories fall into decay. Aveth Nair is broken, and becomes Narroc Xenthi, the bastion of the Lord of Crows and his armies. The Architect weeps for Almyr, and spills more of the golden blood, gifting the Almyrans with further wealth and fortune. The Sun Kingdom begins to rebuild, and repel further invasion attempts from the Lord of Crows ;c. 780 years after the Beginning of the Age Almyr continues to thrive in the years after loosing Aveth Nair, and the Architect of Creation continues to defend the world from the Lord of Crows. The cosmic struggle rages on, the stars are shaped and broken, rebuilt by the Architect, the sky is changed as the Almyrans watch from the world. The Almyrans continue to flourish and advance, growing in strength and continuing to repel the Lord of Crows. ;c. 889 years after the Beginning of the Age The Lord of Crows taints the Wealth of Magic with his blood, creating cruachlare, and further strengthening his hordes. He launches a massive army, legend says that the armies spanned from one edge of the sky to the other, and they swarm over the Valen Cruach. Almyr fights a long and bitter war with the immense hordes, for the preservation of their realm, and the preservation of the world from the evil of the Lord of Crows. The Architect bequeaths a blade, capable of rending a soul in half, unto the Almyrans, and they fight a last war with the Lord of Crows. ;The Fall, c. 900 years after the Beginning of the Age In the final battle the sky was darkened, and night was perpetual, the Architect unable to aid the Almyrans, and Cruachdrec himself surfaced, a mighty and everchanging shape, and He rained down chaos and darkness upon the Almyrans, until their king Arvenlith plunged the soul-destroying sword into the heart of Cruachdrec, and sent him and his servants back into the abyss, but at a great cost. Almyr was ruined, Arvenlith had been destroyed in his efforts, and the people of Almyr were a scattered few. The survivors of Almyr journeyed north, and were lost from the documents of history. The Age of Decay ;150 years after the Fall The black dragon Gorgothmir, a remaining servant of the Lord of Crows, enters a centuries long slumber in the caverns of Narroc Xenthi. The remnants of both the Lord of Crow's realm and the Glorious Sun Kingdom of Almyr begin to decay, and much of the Old Almyran literature, technology and history is lost. The Architect of Creation watches as the earth falls into an era of decay and sadness, even the Architect's eyes unknowing of the path the Almyran survivors took when they journeyed north. ;400 years after the Fall The first barbarians tribes emerge south of the Valen Cruach. Outside of time and reality, the Lord of Crows is changed to the abyss with his servants, and the Architect of Creation stands watch, guarding the enemy from ever emerging into the world again. ;600 years after the Fall The barbarian tribes begin to spread out and also begin some form of unification. The Age of Decay begins to close, the Architect sees hope in the world once more, that mankind will begin to regrow, and come to be the guardians of the world. The Age of the Sun ;c. AoS 100 : The four heroes of legend, Sir Loric, Meyhras, Queen Lamyra, and Wulfrik Thunderkjarl, are first documented by the early human nations ;c. AoS 162 : Ulien Quendlös' father is born. Alaydrin Darëalmoth, father of the first Dragon Lord of Telagiad, is also born. Meyhras, the barbarian of legend, is defeated in a duel, and his Shield is reclaimed in Naldere. ;c. AoS 167 : Queen Lamyra, a matriarch of Khalihen, has her monstrous child poison her, overcome by grief and rejection. ; AoS 220 : Ulien Quendlös, founder of House Darëalmoth and first king of the Kingdom of Quendrian, is born. ; AoS 225 : Tyrail Darëalmoth, first Dragon Lord of Telagiad, is born. ; AoS 239 : Ulien Quendlös becomes the warlord of his realm, and begins his unification of Naldere. In the spring, Ulien's armies invade the realm of the Gälad. A few months later Ulien and the Gälad lord Thain Mäldrinn sign a ceasefire, and Gäladian becomes part of Quendlös' supposed kingdom. ; AoS 242 : Ulyth Quendlös, first son of Ulien Quendlös, is born. ; AoS 245 : Tyrail Darëalmoth builds a town, Telag, at the base of Dralêkith, and over the next few years the town flourishes, and Tyrail becomes a powerful warlord in the region. Ulien Quendlös and his allies converge at Oaken Hill in the Heartland, and prepare to launch their next offensive. Ulyon Quendlös, second son of Ulien, is also born. ; AoS 246 : In the early months, a large army swarms into Ulien Quendlös' territories from the east, bearing the flag of the Caliendorian emperor Astralang. Quendlös' armies clash with the Caliendorians on Oaken Hill, and repel the foreign invaders. Daman Quendlös, Ulien's first son and future king of Quendrian, is born. ; AoS 250 : Weakened by the Caliendorian invasion attempt, the acknowledged King of Naldere, Ulien Quendlös and his allies put their battle plans on hold, and Ulien is crowned King of what would become the Heartland, Iliria, Gäladian, and the Eldmarche. ; AoS 255 : The descendants of Wulfrik Thunderkjarl convene at Aesinrok, and the Ajkjard of Norgvenia is declared the ruling power. A rebellion of the Raungol Steppes is launched, opposing the Ajkjarl and his rule, leading to a long and bloody war, known as the War On The Steppes. ; AoS 258 : Harahim, a descendant of Queen Lamyra, slays a great evil plaguing Khalihen, and becomes the ruler of the land, building the great city of Naltiec. ; AoS 260 : Tyrail Darëalmoth is proclaimed Dragon Lord of Telagiad. Aleion, Darëalmoth's eldest son, is born. ; AoS 262 : Tyreon Darëalmoth is born. Ulien Quendlös invades Alyndor, and the realm is merged into his kingdom. ; AoS 264 : Araileon Darëalmoth is born. The Caliendorian emperor Astralang dies in Lundriem. ; AoS 275 : The second Ajkjed is held in Oslendak, and the Nejkjarls agree that a war with the Raungol Steppes raiders is in order. The Second War On The Steppes begins. ; AoS 280 : The Telagiese-Säidone War begins in the summer. Tyrail Darëalmoth, the Dragon Lord of Telagiad, and Töralith Aralen, Lord of the Säidone, are both slain during the Battle At The Tooth. ; AoS 310 : Ulyth Quendlös dies at the age of sixty-eight. ; AoS 318 : Ulien Quendlös, first king of the Kingdom of Quendrian, dies in Eravel Nethris. He is succeeded by his fourth son, Uryios. Category:Timelines